Double Trouble in Sunnydale
by alexadriaess
Summary: What if things were different? If Buffy had a twin sister with her own choosen path. This is my frist fic please review any help is greatly appreciated. My spelling is not great sorry.:)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize and only own  
what is in my own twist world, and my mountain of debt.  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE IN SUNNYDALE  
  
Looking down into the deep blue eyes of the twin girls. He quickly decides that he would do whatever it took to keep them safe. Even if it meant lying to them and keeping their secrets till he couldn't anymore. They looked exactly like their mother. Even though they thought they would never be able to have children. He know this what they were meant to look like. Not a trace of his dark hair or eyes.  
  
"Honey, we need to decide on names for this two miracle angels. What names have we narrowed down to?" he asked looking over at her in the hospital bed. Joyce looked over and thought and said " How about Buffy and Anne. Those were the names we decided before we know they were both coming." Hank thought about that for a moment and decided" Then Buffy and Anne it is."  
  
As the girls grow, their parents realized that each of their daughters had something special. Anne would have full conversations with invisible friends and know when something was about to happen. Buffy had very vivid dreams since she was a toddler. Always about demon like figures. Her parents never understood where she got the imagery. They were very careful not to let them seen any of the horrors of the world.  
  
As the girls grow so did the weight of their secret on their father grow? Eventually out of concern for his own welfare and his. He eventually divorced their mother and moved half way around the world.  
  
The girls and their mother continued to thrive despite the hard times they had. In Buffy's sophomore year everything came to a head when the whole gym burning incident happened. Their mother decided that they should move and have a fresh start. As they sat at the kitchen table deciding where they were going to move. Their mother had an idea. " why don't we get the map of California out and choose a place" The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes and mumbled "Sure , great !" Joyce went and got the map laid out on the table. Before they could even turn around, Anne went into one of her "seizures". " Oh, great, Mom maybe this means we should not move" said Buffy concern edging in her voice. Suddenly Anne grabbed the table and said " We are going to Sunnydale, California. That is where Buffy needs to be." As quick as it happened Anne came back to herself looked around as if she did not know where she was.  
  
"Well, I guess we will go with Anne's decision. That ok with you, dear?" asked Joyce of Buffy. " Since I am official grounded for the rest of my life and the school is gone. I do not care since I will be in prison." Buffy said while looking over at Anne. Who was imitating their mother as she said" Well, Buffy, What do you except you make stories and get into a fight and practically burn the whole school down." Buffy is trying not to laugh at Anne who has mouthed the whole speech complete with gestures. "Okay both you go to bed, tomorrow we start packing. I actually have a friend who owns a gallery there. When your dad left she asked if I wanted to come out there. I will log call her now"  
  
With this back-story in place I think we can skip ahead to the meeting of Giles and Buffy. While Anne meets the rest of the Scooby gang. 


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1: Frist Meetings Are Not Always Easy  
  
"Okay, girls are you sure that you can find your way home after school?" Joyce said as she pulled up to the somewhat impressive school. "Mom, we can find are way home. We aren't twelve you know. " with that Buffy grabs her bag and slams the back car door shut and starts walking away. "Wait for your sister!" Joyce yells after her and then quietly to Anne" Anne, watch out for her. I still don't know what got into her in LA."  
  
"Okay,mom , I will. Din't worry so much." And with that she closes the door and runs to catch up to her sister .  
  
"Was it I do not know what is wrong with your sister or the I am trying my hardest speech?" Buffy asks Anne as she comes toward her.  
  
"Buffy, give her a break. I mean you have to admit that you going all arson crazy is enough for her to be concerned about. I mean I told you. You should have let me come. At least if we both told her the chances of her beliving us are better. "Anne looks at her sister with the same exact expression that her sister has. " Well, if I couldn't have a normal life and had to be the one girl in all the world and all of that. At least the person who looks exactly like me can. I not going to go over it any more. This is a fresh start no vampires or anything like that. I think are biggest worry she going to be the gawking at seeing one us and then the other."Buffy said this as the smile on her face grew.  
  
All around them students were coming in by car and bus. Many of them had the curious look of "who is the new girl " which grew when they saw that it was two identical new girls. 


End file.
